The Last Words You Said
by Snowstar
Summary: This is a song-phic' based on the song by Sarah Brigthman and Richard Marx, it came to me after I had watched the movie at the cinema and something in me said that Eriks and Christines kiss didn't have to mean good bye.


Authors note: Hi everyone, I'm back again after a long time. I saw the movie today and it was breathtakingly beautiful, Gerard Butler was so amazing as the phantom that he made me cry and made my heart beat faster. He really can sing.

If the Phantom of the opera has really existed, he should only know how much loved he is today. This song reminds me very much of Erik and Christine and it was an idea that came to me when I left the cinema this evening. Enjoy, merry x-mas and a happy new year, Love from Snowstar.

-->----->----->----->----->----->----->----->----->----->----->----->---

Christine Daaé stood inside her room looking out through the window a cold december-morning, as she did most mornings. Beyond the roofs of the houses below her, she could see the apollo-statue of the opera house, holding up it's lyre in the air. Suddenly the clouds in the sky broke and big fluffy flakes of white snow fell from them.

'Erik'she thought.

_Somewhere in time I know,_

_darling you'll come back to me._

The snow fell down heavier, she remembered that day when she had been standing at that roof with Raoul, whom she hadn't seen or heard of since that day when she left another whom she hadn't seen or heard of either.

'One day, my angel, we will be back together again'.

_Roses will bloom again, but spring feels like eternity._

Even though it had been months since she had seen him, he still haunted her. In her rooms, in her sleep and in her singing. She closed her eyes and saw his face again, that face which was so beloved now had been the source to her former fear. The fear had disappeared as she had surrendered to him with her kiss. That kiss had held a message that she had remembered ever since that night, and she still believed that it's message would come true.

_In your kiss it wasn't good bye, you are still the reason why._

_I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room, my heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

Thinking of how they had been separated made her heart beat with pain and sorrow, she cursed herself and her pride and the shallowness she had felt that night loathed her today.

Every morning she looked out through the window at the opera house and wondered if he was still there, alive, waiting for her. Christine had isolated herself these last months, if someone wanted to talk to her she didn't know what to say to them, she had just let the days go by but barely got through them sometimes.

The last words he had said to her were words of love that she would have returned if her throat hadn't been tied up with confused emotions.

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

"_Love me now and forever"_

_Were the last words you said to me._

_And when the morning comes, my hands still reach out for you._

_Some things remains the same, there is nothing I can do._

_I can barely get through the day,_

_Ever since you went away._

Christine took a deep breath and felt the endless tears starting to burn behind her eyelids, if he was alive 'Please someone, send me an answer!_'_ her mind screamed

The suddenly a grey pigeon flew outside her window and startled her out of her thoughts, it landed in front of her. Christine clutched her heart and breathed out. Looking at the pigeon a while, then she started to open the window to scare it off.

When the window was almost fully open the pigeon turned and looked at her with big eyes. That little wove made Christine stop her actions. The pigeons feathers were coloured so that the write side of it's face was white and the rest of it was grey. For the first time in months Christine's face broke up into a huge smile.

"He's alive then, isn't he?" she said to herself and the pigeon only cued in response. Christine closed the window, took her cloak and ran out from the house.

_I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room, my heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

"_Love me now and forever"_

_Were your last words to me._

Christine stood outside on the street and looked at the pigeon that still lingered outside her window. Suddenly it took off from the ground and flew up in the air, keeping a slow pace.

Christine followed it out of the century and out to the cemetery where her father was buried.

'What am I doing here?_'_ she thought.

The pigeon was gone and all that was left was more miserable memories that this place held. She slowly started to walk to the place where her father was sleeping in peace. She bent down on her knees, not caring about the snow melting through her skirt, and stroked the cold stone that had been frozen from the winter.

"Father, I once asked you to send me the angel of music, this time I ask you to send the one I love back."

_Heaven help us cross this endless sea,_

_With starlight above to guide you to me._

Nothing but the chill of the wind answered her, slowly she got to her feet and started walking back, was she going mad? Putting her trust in a pigeon. Only a few yards from the gate, the wind blew against her so hard that the hood on her head flew off and she had to walk backwards to not lose her footing, the wind demanded her to stay at the cemetery.

_Waves crashing on distant shores,_

_They're calling our names forever more._

Suddenly she heard some thing cue behind her again, she turned around and there was the pigeon, sitting on a tombstone.

Christine eyes widened but not because of the pigeon, but because of the tall man in black standing next to it.

Held eyes held more emotions than before, he stood only a minute away from her as a man, not an angel or demon or phantom, but a man that she loved.

A smile lit up her features as she started walking towards him, her feet crouching the snow.

The same happened to him, his one and only love had come to him of her own free will.

They opened their arms to each other and fell into them, no words were needed, there gazes and caresses were enough.

The brush of their lips together finished that message that had been in their first kiss, they had come back for each other.

Christine pulled away from him to breath but not to brake their embrace, she smiled through her tears and caressed the mask, it was probably the first time she had done that without being under his spell or pressure.

He returned it, the joy of being kissed was still so new to him that it brought unshed tears to his eyes. He smile widened and laughter emerged as he lifted her up and started spinning around with her in the air. Putting her down later and hugging her to him with his face buried in her hair gave him the fulfilment he had been searching for his entire life as her own fingers tangled in his.

_And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room, my heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

"Love me now and forever" he whispered to her, love shining in his eyes.

"I do" she said.

Those simple words brought their lips back together and when they parted he said those three words that he had said before, but this time she returned them to him, and those would be the last words he would hear every day of their life together.

_Were the last words you said to me._

_The End_


End file.
